whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/I'M TIRED OF TAYLOR SWIFT HATERS
okay so you guys (you guys here on the wiki) know that i totally love Taylor Swift as a singer, and a person, and i like one direction's songs (i don't like them as people) but everytime i go on youtube, i watch a Taylor Swift music video, and i read the comments for the video, 99.9 percent of the comments are filled with Taylor Swift hate, i'm tired of all the Taylor hate, i think the reason why all these people hate her now, is because she dated harry styles, i mean hes kind of good looking in my opinion, but i wouldn't try to go after him, and i sometimes read twitter, and these people say things like "Taylor Swift is ugly" Taylor Swift is a pig" "Taylor Swift needs to die" i mean these people are crazy, they think their going to meet harry and marry him. but that would be a 1 in 10 million chance, i just think these people need to get over themselves, they shoudn't hate Taylor's guts just because she dated harry, they hate on her everyday, i mean just imagine how she feels, she probley feels horrible about herself, but she doesn't show it, i am really happy that she fired back at her haters (you can see i told you about that in one of my blog posts here on the wiki) but i just have a feeling that shes hideing how she really feels inside, there is even a Taylor Swift hate twitter, people come on there and bash her real bad, i just think all this Taylor hate needs to stop, i mean nobody knows her in real life, nobody knows her personally, so they don't know what she does, they don't know her at all, i think shes a very nice person (because i have watched a ton of interviews, and live streams that she has done, and she seems very sweet,) but you may not think so, you may think shes a bad person, everyone has their own opinion, i mean sure, she has dated a good amount of guys, (but in 2010 she has dated excatly 2 people, i read that in vanity fair magizne) but these people think she has dated every single guy in the world, that isn't even possible, and also none of these people cared who she dated, untill she dated harry styles, i mean why is that?, he isn't to die for, hes not the best looking guy in the world in my opinion, i just do not get why these people love him to death, (that's just my opinion) but i just don't get it, i mean nobody has to like her, they could like her songs, they could like her as a person, or they couldn't like her at all, i mean who says you can't like Taylor and one direction both?, and i know some of you guys don't like Taylor as a person, some of you only like her music, and some of you don't like her for her music, or as a person, and i don't really care if you guys like her or not, i really don't care at all, and also people think she dates guys so she could use them to get a good break-up song out of them, that is not true at all, but you may think it is true, but i know it's not true, my point is i just wish i knew why people love harry so much, and why they hate Taylor so much because she dated harry, sorry that this is such a long blog post, i just had to let that out, maybe you guys will understand where i'm coming from, i don't know, just tell me what you think, do you think people shoudn't hate Taylor so much, just please tell me what you think on everything, thank you, Category:Blog posts